Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) vs. Jackie Eternal
Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) vs. Jackie Eternal is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and an unknown episode of the third season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Gilgamesh from the Final Fantasy ''video game series, and Jackie Eternal from the original series, ''Devil's Pet: Die to Death. Gilgamesh Jackie Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Gilgamesh vs jackie eternal by tierhalibelbrylle10-dahrfue.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle (2nd version) Jackie's not really threatening enemy.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle Description Final Fantasy VS Devil's Pet! They may not be the stars of the show, but these two leave quite the impression, and they shine simply by the amount of weapons they possess, Let's see which of these two can give it their all! Interlude Boomstick Hey Wiz, do you know what one of my favourite hobbies of all time is? Wiz: What's that? Boomstick: Getting together all of my favourite weapons and using them all at once to show off just how awesome and variable I am when it comes to my weapons, and it looks like these two had a similar idea! Wiz: Gilgamesh, the endless wanderer of the Rift. Boomstick: And Jackie Eternal, the Half-Human with a pretty big gaming resume! He'z Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gilgamesh Wiz: Final Fantasy is without question one of the biggest JRPG franchises in existence, and with an increasing number of games, all new characters seem to be in almost endless supply. Boomstick: But if there's anything that i've learned from seeing big games franchises rise and fall, it's that you need someone who shows up regularly to keep old fans and new fans pleased, and for Final Fantasy, this is none other than Gilgamesh. Wiz: As one of the few recurring characters, Gilgamesh has made appearances in a number of different Final Fantasy worlds, how has he achieved this? This is because of his destined fate to wander the Rift, an inter-dimensional mashup of two worlds where he often ends up for most of his time. Boomstick: However ol' Gilgamesh here isn't a quitter, he has escaped the Rift a number of times to find what he's been trying to get his hands on, the almighty sword, Excalibur, which is the groundwork for his main profession, sword collecting. Wiz: As a sword collector, Gilgamesh has travelled many words seeking Excalibur, but more often than not, simply finds weapons that aren't actually Excalibur, like the infamous Excalipoor, which is exactly what you believe it to be. Boomstick: However, this hasn't stopped Gilgamesh from trying, in fact, Gilgamesh has acquired a number of knock-offs of iconic weapons, including Excalibur, Excalipoor, Naginata, the Masamune, Genji Blade, Zantetsuken, Battle Axe and even a Chicken Knife? Wiz: While Gilgamesh's arsenal is unorthodox and bizarre, they are still weapons of notable power. while Gilgamesh's Excalibur isn't THE Excalibur, it's still his single most powerful sword, and can deal the greatest damage output of them all. Boomstick: Yep, The Masamune is a shortened version of the very sword wielded by legendary SOLDIER, Sephiroth, and Zantetsuken notably used by Odin and Lightning Farron. Wiz: Gilgamesh's Naginata is a Lance that he traditionally uses whenever he uses his Jump technique, but more on that later. Boomstick: Gilgamesh's usual eight weapons are his preferred options when it comes to battling, however, Gilgamesh doesn't have to only use his weapons, he has some crazy abilities, but one of my favourites is the Boxing Glove Punch! Wiz: The boxing glove punch? Boomstick: Yeah, haven't you seen the boxing glove punch before? Because he can launch a Rocket Punch with a boxing glove on it for comedic effect, he also has a Magic Missile, which he can launch at his foes, even from long distances, Wiz: Gilgamesh can also create hurricanes, small wind blowing projectiles, he can mimic a Dragoon and launch himself into he air with his Naginata's for a devastating attack, additionally, he can call forth circular lightning strikes on the ground, and he can use some Final Fantasy staple abilities including Slowra, allowing him to slow down his foes movements. Boomstick: Many of the Final Fantasy skills are available to him, however, when things escalate to a pretty high point, Gilgamesh can unleash his true form! Wiz: In his true form, Gilgamesh gains anywhere for two to six arms, giving him up to eight arms that he can use, allowing him to successfully wield all eight of his weapons at once, or eight versions of the same weapon if he so wishes, his magic is powerful thanks to his true form, His endurance and ability to survive seem to be second to no one, as he has been faced more times than any character on the series and remains alive, if not also becoming stronger in the process. Boomstick: However, only few people have ever seen this form, in fact, Bartz is the only person Gilgamesh has considered to be his true rival, and thus worthy of using his true form with his potential unleashed. Wiz: That being said, Gilgamesh is not without faults, Although he is a master of weapons, curiously Gilgamesh lacks analysis and he instantly assumes any weapon he has is a powerful one, while a running gag is that he uses replicas, which do not seem to hinder his ability to use them effectively, he also favours traditional weaponry over more advanced weaponry. Boomstick: In addition, he's also bound by some kind of Rules of War nonsense, meaning if he is defeated in battle by a warrior whilst exploring another world, must return to his original world (or rather, lack thereof). Wiz: Which happened to him during his rematch with Bartz Klauser, the one individual to almost see Gilgamesh's full power. Boomstick: Yeah, but a couple minor setbacks aren't gonna take Gilgamesh down for good, he's one of the finest sword collecting warriors I've ever seen. Gilgamesh: Enough expository banter! Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men! For Gilgamesh...it is morphing time! Jackie Boomstick: Cute, charming and all around moe, Jackie Eternal is one of the few gamer girls that will probably be more friendly than the ones you see showing off their-''' Wiz: Boomstick! Not in front of the younger viewers! '''Boomstick: Oh right, sorry about that, anyway, Jackie had it rough. When her father left after she was born, Jackie experienced bullying from her school and was hidden away by her mother ever since. Wiz: Thinking that other people would be bad for her, Jackie's mom thought of something crazy, it just might work: have Jackie stay in their home and play video games for years to learn how to talk, write and other life stuff. Boomstick: Surprisingly, and quite shockingly, this worked. Jackie learned how to speak multiple languages and write words just by playing games for so long, but how did she not get fat all those years in her mom's basement? Wiz: Well, apparently, through the years, Jackie played nearly every single game that has existed from the first game to the latest one in 2016. This probably included games like Wii Sports or Just Dance, which might have helped her stay fit. Boomstick: Oh. I thought it was actually her half angel heritage. Wiz: See, Jackie's father was a Forgotten, a species of humans that is part angel. Each Forgotten is stronger than the last, and considering Jackie's dad is considered the most dangerous man in the world, just imagine what his daughter is! DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Trivia ' Who would you be rooting for? Gilgamesh Jackie ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years